


Он - дракон

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: «Драконы — вид редкий, исключительный… Каждому охота иметь дракона».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Taro Amoretti
> 
> В тексте использованы цитаты из книги «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня»
> 
> kink!size

* * *  
Майский вечер догорал неохотно, солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, превращая все вокруг в чудные, немного зловещие, но завораживающие декорации.

— Бежал бы ты уже в замок, Чарли. Хватится профессор МакГонагалл — обоим влетит.

— Да, пора. Хотя, будь моя воля, я бы поселился здесь, в твоей хижине, — вздохнул Чарли, продолжая сидеть на песчаном берегу и болтать ногами в темной воде озера.

— Здрасьте! А мне куда прикажешь деваться? Ну уж нет, парень, ты на мою хижину зря глаз положил, она мне и самому еще пригодится, — Хагрид фыркнул, и из кустов испуганно вылетела какая-то птаха.

— А разве я говорил, что тебе надо куда-то деться?

— Тесновато вдвоем будет, я, знаешь ли, ростом пошел не в папашу… Да и какое у нас с тобой житье будет? Я привык к простой обстановке, мне этот ваш… конфорт? Он мне ни к чему.

Чарли оглянулся на Хагрида и улыбнулся.

— Комфорт!

— Вот я и говорю — конфорт.

Чарли рассмеялся.

— Грустно уходить.

— Завтра явишься снова! Уходить ему грустно… А мне вставать ни свет ни заря, единорогов того… Ну, этого. Иди уже.

Чарли легко поднялся.

— Хагрид, скажи, только честно, а ты кого-нибудь любил?

* * *  
Хагрид тоскливо вздохнул: Чарли был славным мальчишкой, умным, пытливым. Он напоминал яркий живой огонек, и при встрече с ним на душе у Хагрида теплело.

Отвлекшись от воспоминаний, Хагрид в беспокойстве глянул в окно, почесывая бороду. Уже темнело, а Гарри все не шел.

Подойдя к тусклому зеркалу, Хагрид взял с полки гребешок. Космы на голове торчали в разные стороны. Тихо ворча и зажимая жесткие пряди в кулаке, он попытался немного причесать их, но зубчики старого гребешка с треском ломались и застревали в спутанных волосах.

— Да уж, хорош кавалер! — хмыкнул Хагрид.

Откуда-то издалека послышался раскатистый отчаянный рев.

Хагрид присел на кровать, раздумывая, не пойти ли одному. Почти пять лет прошло, и была надежда, что Чарли уже перебесился и его отпустило. А если нет?

* * *  
— Все, Хагрид! Все! Конец учебе, школе конец!

Чарли спрыгнул с метлы прямо перед домом Хагрида.

— Поздравляю!

— Спасибо! С этого дня я волен распоряжаться собой как хочу!

— И чего ж ты надумал? — усевшись на крыльцо, Хагрид поставил кружку с чаем рядом с собой.

— Переезжаю к тебе, — Чарли, счастливо улыбаясь, плюхнулся рядом. — Что скажешь?

— Милости прошу к нашему шалашу, чего скажу? Через три дня сбежишь отсюда куда глаза глядят!

— Не сбегу.

Иногда Чарли бывал и таким. Упрямым, словно маленький дракончик, пробивающийся через скорлупу.

— Брось, — отмахнулся Хагрид. — Как начнешь про эту ерундовину, так прямо тошно делается. Чего тебе эта хижина так сдалась? Чем ты тут станешь заниматься?

— Тебе помогать.

Чарли с вызовом улыбнулся, почти оскалился. Того и гляди укусит.

— Я пока и сам справляюсь. Это для волшебников пятьдесят лет — вроде возраст, а для такого, как я, это еще молодость! Так что помощники мне лет через сто понадобятся, вот тогда и поговорим.

— Через сто лет я тебе буду уже не помощник, а обуза, — серьезно сказал Чарли.

— Значит, разойдемся сейчас. Чтоб потом друг о дружке не плакать, — Хагрид легонько потрепал его по голове, но Чарли вдруг подскочил, как укушенный, глаза загорелись, на щеках хоть яичницу жарь…

— Не буду я плакать. Ни потом, ни сейчас.

* * *  
Хагрид промокнул внезапно вспотевший лоб и неловко скомкал носовой платок.

Чарли был ни дать ни взять едва вылупившийся, но уже гордый маленький дракон. Уже тогда. Или всегда? Может, оттого их и тянуло друг к другу? Встретились родные души?

Вдали снова раздался протяжный рык. Клык в недоумении поднял голову.

— Лежи уж, — буркнул Хагрид.

Гарри стоило бы поспешить…

* * *  
— Ты чего тут забыл, парень?

Во мраке, озаряемом только крошечным огоньком свечи, веснушчатое лицо Чарли в обрамлении рыжих волос казалось сотканным из огня.

Он шагнул в хижину так решительно и твердо, что Хагрид, хоть и был почти в два раза выше, оторопело попятился. А Чарли, сжав зубы, пальцами затушил горящий фитилек, и в кромешной тьме Хагрид почувствовал, как его обняли.

— Чего ты, Чарли? — только и успел спросить он, наклонившись, прежде, чем ощутил, как Чарли потянул его за рубаху еще ниже, а секунду спустя поцеловал.

* * *  
В дверь постучали. Стараясь не нервничать, Хагрид поспешно распахнул ее.

— Кто здесь?

— Это я. — Гарри проскользнул внутрь и стянул с головы мантию-невидимку. — Что случилось?

— Есть… э-э… кой-чего показать.

* * *  
Французская директриса была на высоте! Хагрид всю дорогу любовался ее монументальной статью и неторопливой грацией. Что стоит такой даме похитить сердце простого полукровки-великана как он? Должен же Чарли понять…

— Назад, Хагрид! — раздался знакомый голос. — Сам знаешь, они плюют огнем на двадцать футов. А эта хвосторога на все сорок.

— Разве это не прекрасно? — с нежностью улыбнулся Хагрид, переводя восхищенный взгляд с драконов на Чарли.

— Не то слово! На счет три — Усыпляющее заклятие!

Все драконологи тотчас выхватили волшебные палочки.

* * *  
Практически повиснув на Хагриде, изо всех сил обхватив его руками и ногами, Чарли самозабвенно целовал его. Хагрид не отвечал, но отступал под таким напором, неловко пятился вглубь комнаты, пока не уперся в кровать.

— Чарли, — севшим от волнения голосом позвал он. — Чарли… Чего ж ты…

— Молчи!

Ошеломленный, Хагрид опустился на постель. Дыхание Чарли обжигало. Широкие, но до смешного маленькие по сравнению с его собственными, ладони Чарли гладили щеки и грудь Хагрида, то путаясь в его бороде, то неосторожно цепляясь за волосы в распахнутом вороте ночной рубахи.

— Что ж ты такое делаешь, Чарли? — едва смог спросить Хагрид, но не отвечать на эти страстные поцелуи, не прижимать к себе горячее тело было уже выше его сил.

— Ты совсем как дракон, — в жарком шепоте Хагрид чувствовал одержимость. — Такой же опасный. Для них! Но не для меня! Будь только моим. Прошу…

— Да что ж это с тобой? Голову зашиб?

А настойчивые ладони Чарли уже шарили под рубахой Хагрида, скользя по возбужденному члену.

— Нельзя нам, Чарли, никак нельзя…

— Не боюсь. Ни драконов не боюсь, ни тебя, — срывающимся голосом повторял Чарли, будто разучивая новое заклинание.

* * *  
Очнувшись от воспоминаний, Хагрид неловко кашлянул и обернулся к мадам Максим.

— Глянем поближе? — предложил он, шагнув вперед, и поспешно перевел взгляд на драконов.

— Ну как, Хагрид? — спросил Чарли, когда они подошли. — Скоро придут в себя. Мы их в дорогу усыпили снотворным, думали, им лучше проснуться глубокой ночью, когда темно и тихо. А видишь, что получилось. Они очень недовольны…

— Какие у вас здесь породы? — Хагрид не сводил взгляд со спящих гигантских ящеров.

— Это венгерская хвосторога, вон тот — валлийский зеленый обыкновенный. Тот, что поменьше, синевато-серый — шведский тупорылый. А красный — китайский огненный шар.

Чарли покосился на мадам Максим.

— Не думал, что ты ее приведешь, — нахмурившись, шепнул он. — Чемпионам не положено знать, что им предстоит. А она, конечно же, своему расскажет.

— Просто подумал, ей будет приятно взглянуть, — добродушно ответил Хагрид, старательно отводя глаза.

— Романтическая прогулка? — Чарли покачал головой.

— Значит, четыре. На каждого по одному дракону… — делая вид, что не расслышал вопроса, произнес Хагрид. — А что они будут с ними делать? Сражаться?

— Кажется, просто пройдут мимо. Мы будем все время рядом. Если ситуация станет опасной, заклятие Уничтожения наготове. Организаторам понадобились почему-то драконихи-наседки. Понятия не имею, почему. Могу только сказать: не завидую тому, кто вытянет хвосторогу. Она сзади так же опасна, как и спереди. Взгляни сам.

В это время пятеро драконологов пронесли мимо несколько крупных гранитно-серых яиц и осторожно поставили их под самым боком драконихи.

* * *  
— Не отталкивай меня, — умоляюще шептал Чарли. — Я и сам знаю, что это безумие, но прошу тебя, дай мне довести это до конца!

— Вот шальной! Да как ты себе это представляешь?!

— Я не знаю, Хагрид, знаю только, что люблю тебя так, как можно любить только драконов! Ты же должен меня понять!..

Тяжело вздохнув, Хагрид одним легким движением уложил Чарли на спину и принялся стягивать с него штаны…

* * *  
Хагрид восхищенно вздохнул.

— Все яйца сосчитаны, — строго заметил Чарли и прибавил: — А как там Гарри?

— Прекрасно…

— Надеюсь, после этого испытания он будет чувствовать себя так же, — мрачно заметил Чарли. — Я не решился рассказать матушке, что Гарри ждет в первом туре. Она и так только что не расплакалась. «Как они могли включить его в этот Турнир! Он еще совсем маленький! Я думала, в школе он в безопасности. Думала, возрастное ограничение будет соблюдено», — он повысил голос, пытаясь передать интонации миссис Уизли. — Она так расчувствовалась, когда читала эту статью в «Пророке». «Он все еще плачет по своим родителям, бедняжка. Я этого не знала!»

Чарли замолчал, внимательно глядя на Хагрида снизу вверх.

— Хагрид, — тихо позвал он наконец, — она ведь не станет ночевать в твоей хижине, правда?

Хагрид поспешно оглянулся: не хватало еще, чтобы Гарри услышал это!

— Ты вот что, Чарли, тут сейчас шумно и много лишних ушей…

— Я понял, — и впервые за все время встречи Чарли улыбнулся.

* * *  
И думать было нечего, чтобы даже попытаться… Чарли постанывал, млея от ласковых и осторожных прикосновений огромных рук. Стараясь быть предельно аккуратным и нежным, Хагрид сжал его прохладные ягодицы. В темноте было сложно разглядеть все детали, но загорелое тело Чарли отчетливо виднелось на фоне призрачно-белых простыней.

— Как к тебе подступиться-то, чтоб не помять ненароком… Ох, Чарли, Чарли…

Приподняв его расслабленное тело, Хагрид медленно выдохнул и задел носом пушистые завитки в паху Чарли, и тот тут же вцепился в его спутанные космы, не сдержавшись.

Хагрид обхватил губами торчащий — не больше его собственного пальца — член Чарли. Голова шла кругом от происходящего. Аккуратно касаясь языком его мошонки и вновь беря в рот член, Хагрид все силился понять, не снится ли ему это?

Чарли бился в его руках, задыхаясь от возбуждения, и едва слышно шептал: «Хагрид, мой Хагрид…».

Осторожно придерживая Чарли одной рукой, другой Хагрид сжал свой член. В животе стало горячо в предвкушении скорой разрядки.

Чарли закинул ноги ему на плечи, приподнимая бедра.

— Пальцем, Хагрид, хотя бы пальцем, — попросил он.

Хагрид облизнул свой мизинец и осторожно ввел в Чарли, стараясь не причинить боли.

Вновь коснувшись губами его члена, Хагрид начал аккуратно двигать пальцем, ощущая, как с каждым движением Чарли дрожит все сильней.

* * *  
Они лежали обнявшись — все еще разгоряченные, вспотевшие, но счастливые — в постели Хагрида. За дверью беспрестанно скребся и поскуливал выгнанный на улицу Клык.

— Вот ведь дурень, дубина стоеросовая, — сокрушался Хагрид. — Ведь думал: увидишь французскую директрису — охолонешься, одумаешься…

— А я заревновал, — Чарли устало ткнулся носом в плечо Хагрида. — Мало ли, драконы — вид редкий, исключительный… Каждому охота иметь дракона.

— Но не каждому это по зубам, — Хагрид нежно коснулся губами рыжей макушки Чарли.

— Не каждому, — согласился Чарли. — Но мне повезло.

— И мне.

А ночью им обоим снилось бескрайнее голубое небо и сверкающие от солнца и языков пламени огромные шелестящие крылья.


End file.
